


U is for Unique; Balarama

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [21]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Srimadbhagavatam
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: “I appreciate all the affection you are showering on Revati, but I’m afraid you find her a bit too unique to accept.”
Relationships: Balarama/Revati
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756723
Kudos: 3





	U is for Unique; Balarama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts).



_She’s so beautiful!_

_But wait, isn’t she too tall for him?_

_Oh come on, she belongs to a different Yuga altogether!_

The hushed whispers refused to die down.

 _Enough,_ decided Balarama.

He cleared his throat and decided to address everyone present.

“I appreciate all the affection you are showering on Revati, but I’m afraid you find her a bit too _unique_ to accept,” he snarled, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “So there you go!”

Everyone let out a collective gasp as Balarama’s plough landed neatly on Revati, reducing her height to what would be called ‘acceptable’.


End file.
